


Heat and Handcuffs

by youwerefantasticrose



Category: Doctor Who, Roski - Fandom, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwerefantasticrose/pseuds/youwerefantasticrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki gets Rose arrested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat and Handcuffs

“We can’t just break in, Loki,” she says, wiping the sweat from her forehead with her hand.

“Why not?” he says with a grin, and he snaps his fingers, opening the door and walking in. She shakes her head, then follows him.

It’s been about a week of a horrible heat wave, and just sitting around the flat was not helping. So they’d ventured out, waiting until it was dark, so it was a least a little cooler. At least that’s what they’d hoped; it actually seemed even hotter, if that was possible.

It was about midnight when they’d found the aquarium, obviously closed because of the time.

“Wish it were open,” Rose says, disappointed. “You know it’s gotta be cool in there.”

“Then let’s go,” Loki says.

That’s how they end up inside, the air conditioning blasting, walking around the dimly lit building. 

They’re standing in front of a full wall tank, Rose pointing out the clownfish, Loki’s cool hand in hers now that it’s not so bloody hot, when the doors bust open.

“Freeze!”

Suddenly his hand is gone, and she’s standing alone, eyes wide as the policeman points his gun at her.

She raises her hands above her head.

Son of a bitch.

&&&

About an hour later, she’s in the police station, hands cuffed behind her in an interrogation room.

The door slams behind the cop as he leaves her alone in the room, and she sighs, throwing her head back.

“I’m gonna bloody kill ‘im.”

“Hope you don’t mean me.”

She shrieks and her chair tips back, but he catches it, smirking at her.

“What the hell, Loki? You just left me there! If you hadn’t noticed, I got arrested, you prat.” 

“I know, Rose, and I apologize, I really do.”

She just glares at him.

“We couldn’t very well both get arrested! Otherwise how could I come and get you?”

“You could have not broken in anywhere, maybe. Ever thought of though, genius?”

He laughs, and she scoots closer, kicking him.

“Can you just get me out of here, please?”

He smirks, helping her stand. Suddenly, they’re outside, in an alley between two buildings.

She gasps, and he laughs again.

“Fuck you.”

He smiles, and she reaches out to hit him, but the handcuffs hold her back.

“You couldn’t have magicked these off?”

“I could have,” he says, stepping closer. She backs up, her back pressing into the brick wall behind her, her breath catching. “But where’s the fun in that?”

She suddenly remembers how hot it is.

He takes another step toward her, and she swallows. He leans in, his face inches from hers.

“You don’t mind, do you?”

She’s actually unable to respond as he takes a final step forward, his body pressing into hers, so close she can feel his breath on her face, she can see every color in his eyes, and god, it really is fucking hot out here.

He leans in and her eyes close, his lips barely brushing hers. She can’t hold back the little sound she makes, and that’s all he needs, pressing his mouth hard against hers, his hands gripping her waist, pulling her tighter against him. Their mouths open, moving against each other, and his hands tighten. His lips move to her neck, and she fights against the handcuffs, wanting to touch him, to pull him even closer, and she groans in frustration as he bites down on her neck. 

He pulls back, his face flushed as he grins at her, hands still on her waist. 

“Get these bloody things off me,” she says, pulling on them behind her back. He leans forward so he presses into her again, reaching behind her to undo them.

“I’m keeping these for later,” he says, putting them in his pocket.

“Deal,” she says, giving him a searing kiss. “But next time, it’s your turn.”


End file.
